Inner Turmoil
by RubySapphireGarnet
Summary: Steven has a nightmare combined with his insecurity the only way to get rid of them is the gems to tell him how they really feel. Will they do it or Not?
1. Chapter 1: It starts

**Chapter 1: Bad dream and my Insecurity**

Steven's point of view I was walking in a pink and light green desert with a hill my mindscape. I hear a voice. I look to see if its dog-copter in my dreams again but nope it was the tiny pink whale I created in my mom's room. Mom. I feel like the gems blame me for my mother's death and we already have enough probelms to deal with. The whale vanished and my mindscape got darker and turned grey then black thorns crept near me. gulp.  
"I want Rose back. She was always there for me! And now we have you this abomination" said a voice The voice it came from the darkness then it turned in to a copy of Amethyst.  
Then another voice came from behind me. "I served Rose for Rose not you! Do you no how hard it is to deal with you! You MONSTER!" said The voice hat voice belonged to a copy of Pearl

Then a copy of Garnet appeared "Why didn't you follow my orders! You were supposed to listen to me!" said the copy of Garnet

Then the copies summoned there weapons. They were about to hit me when pink roses bloomed out of nowhere and took the figures the black thorns bloomed in to pink roses. "Steven"said the voice It sounded like the pink whale's voice but it was someone else. I turn around to see the person who gave up their physical form to make me.  
"Mom?"I asked with tears I realize were in a pink crystaline palace. "Mom? I thought you gave up your physical form to make me?"I asked confused "I did but you think the gems blame you for my death. True but why do you think that it was my choice not yours?"Mom asked "Well they still do Pearl once sang a song about you chose Dad over her (Go watch Mr. Greg if you haven't heard the song) and Amethyst shapeshifted in to well, you to get Dad to hang out with her."I said "And with Dad buying lots of stuff some stuff he doesn't really need or want so I give it to the gems. But i gave pearl a trip to Empire city. After the song I sang Pearl and Dad there finally get along"I said "Just like I always wanted"Rose said with tears in her eyes "Are you okay ?"I asked with concern "I'm fine just glad there getting along but are you okay?"Mom asked "Well I have a question Mom?"I said "Yes Steven"Mom said "Why did you give up your physical form for me?"I asked Mom laughed a little and said "Beacause your you! You are human and a gem. You brung humanity closer to the gems! You may think your an outsider but your not your Steven a person who is extrodinary! You may think your weak but your not you saved the gems from the ship and getting beaten up and thrown in homeworld prison or worse. You managed to take in 2 homeworld gems just by talking and having Faith. You even managed to heal a corrupted gem! Now Steven if you want the nightmares to go away you have to talk with the gems or else darkness may consume you"Said Rose as she disappered "Mom!"I yelled "Steven. Steven. STEVEN!"someone yelled I immediatly woke up and saw Pearl sreaming and swquaking to get up.  
"Uh Pearl"I said "Oh Steven what's wrong you weren't waking up?" Pearl asked worried "I-"I was interupted by me losing air Pearl looked mortified but frozen.  
"GO GET GARNET AND AMETHYST PLEASE!"I yelled before losing cousice Pearl ran to the temple and called Amethyst and Garnet.  
"What's wrong P"asked Amethyst "It's Steven he was having a nightmare then he woke up about to tell me what it was then he fell uncouisence"Pearl said


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Steven

Chapter 2: Saving Steven

They all ran out of the room to see someone stroking Steven. When they went up they saw it was the person who created him. Rose Quartz.

"Rose?"

"Hello My Pearl."said Rose

"What are you doing here?" asked Amethyst

"I'm here because I need your help"said Rose

"With what?"asked Pearl

"With this"said Rose

Her gem and eyes glowed and she took them to Steven's mind.

Inside Steven's mind

Steven was fighting his insecurities.

The gems enter his mind to see him fighting and want to help but Rose held them.

"You cannot get rid of them like that you must tell him how you feel about him"said Rose

"How?"asked Amethyst

"This is a mind rupture through it like so"Rose explained

She put her hand up and made a window.

"Oh now I get it" says Amethyst

Amethyst puts her hand up and a window appears.

"I'm so sorry that I made you feel this way. I'll admit I did blame you when Rose passed. But now I feel better I wouldn't trade you for anything."Amethyst said through the window

Next Garnet put up hand up and another window appeared

"Steven I'm so sorry I made you feel this way please understand I just wanted to keep you safe." Garnet said

Next Pearl put up her hand

"Steven I'm very sorry. I'm just very clingy to Rose. I want you to be happy so we can move on. So I can move on." Pearl said through the window

Then the fighting stopped the mind turmoil stopped.  
"Thank you guys"said Steven

"No prob little man"said Amethyst

"You care about me"said Steven

"Of course I do"said Amethyst

"So do we"said Garnet

"Goodbye Steven take care of him"said Rose as she vanished

Everyone was in tears.

So finally my Inner Turmoil stopped.

 **AN: So what did you think this was really tearful to write.**

 **Amethyst: You Soft Ball**


End file.
